Slipped Away
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [Oneshot][Songfic] Sam is devastated when Danny is gone.


_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Sam walked down the street as the autumn wind blew her raven hair behind her. She shoved her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. A week ago…exactly one week, her best friend had died…right before her eyes.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered him; so strong, so brave, so…gone. She would never forget him. He was her first love, yet he never knew how she felt about him.

Would she ever see him again? Could he see her? Why did he have to go so early? He was only fourteen! He was supposed to get married…have a family. He wasn't supposed to die!

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
Na na na na na na na_

She had worn only black from that day on; not that she ever didn't, since she was a Goth. But she refused to forget him. Her life would never be the same without him. He was always there for her when she needed him. Where was he now? She didn't want to live without him. Life would be incomplete.

She let her head hang and ignored any bypassers. They were all too cheery, all because Christmas was a month away. How could they smile when someone just died? No one seemed to have any emotion accept happiness in this world anymore. They should just fess up to the fact that life stinks. For Sam Manson anyway.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

She couldn't handle it anymore. She walked to the park; her eyes red from crying and her hair windblown. She fell to her knees as she cried uncontrollably.

"I never got to tell you what you meant to me, Danny! Why did you leave me?" she looked up at the sky that was a kaleidoscope of orange and pink. Even the sky seemed happy. Was she the only miserable person on earth?

"Danny…I love you. I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me here?" she cried.

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

The sun sparkled; its rays outlining her thin frame as she sat on her knees. She looked like a forlorn statue that stood in the place of war. She looked like death itself in the body of a broken teenage girl.

Someone walked up behind her and placed an icy hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she could have sworn she saw his face, but instead it was his sister.

"It's alright Sam. He'll always be there for you." Jazz held out and hand which Sam accepted.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

"Why did it have to be him?" Sam buried her head in her hands, and Jazz led her over to a bench.

"It happens to everyone, Sam. We have to face that fact," Jazz put an arm around the girls shoulder and comforted her. This was a hard time for her. It's not every day your friend dies in a tragic accident.

"But I miss him!" Sam screamed, "Don't you?"

"There was a silence, and tears formed in Jazz's aqua eyes, "Of course I do. Sam he was my brother."

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

The wind made a soft whistle as the sky started to blacken.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Sam asked Jazz, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. Jazz didn't cry in front of very many people. The only person she really ever cried in front of was Danny.

"I hope so," she choked out. The chances of that were low. Danny wasn't coming back. He couldn't. It was impossible for him to come back from the dead.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo...  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

The sun finally sank over the horizon, leaving the two girls in a world of black and white. Black and white…even those two colors reminded them of him. His superhero outfit were those two colors. That's how it always happened in the movies…the superhero was the one that had their life threatened, yet they never died. His story was different. He was the unrecognized hero who died while doing a good deed. Everyone thought he was the villain, until he died. They didn't help him until he couldn't be helped. A life was lost by the carelessness of the people he lived with. They would forget him, but his family wouldn't. He was be engraved on their brain forever.

Sam looked up at the stars. He always wanted to be an astronaut…maybe he could be now. He could finally fulfill some of his dreams.

"Danny, I Love you, and I miss you."

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_


End file.
